Shigure Miku
'' "You're wrong. The world is what you make of it, and I strive to make it a better one." '' — Shigure Miku to Kirisaki Reiji in White Hot Duel In The Wreckage History Miku grew up in a small town with her sisters and their parents. Her father was the proud owner of a kendo dojo that was located on their property. Although small, the dojo had a modest amount of students and even made a name for it's self locally. Among those students were Miku and her sisters. As soon as they were able to hold a sword their father took them in as students. Miku's father expected a lot from her and her sisters and pushed them a lot harder than their class mates. Unlike her sisters, Miku enjoyed kendo and pushed herself even harder. Her father was proud. Her life wasn't anything special but she was happy. She had everything she wanted, until the Red Ribbons came. No one knew why they came or what they were originally after but they left their entire village in ruin, and Miku and her family homeless. Eventually Miku and her family moved out to Orange Star City. Her mother and father both took any job they could to support their family, but living expenses were high and they could barely make ends meet. The stress started to get to her parents and caused her father to turn to drinking. On some nights he wouldn't even come home, and if he did it was late. It turned out later that he had been having an affair. When Miku's mother found out it drove her over the edge and she took her own life. Life was never the same again for the Shigures. Dinner time was quiet and filled with microwavable dinners. Truth be told, Miku's father felt terrible for what he had done, and he blamed himself for his wife's death. As time went on money grew tighter, and Mr. Shigure knew he could not support himself and his three daughters so he sent them off to live with his sister who happily took them in. Miku and her sisters grew to like their new home in west City, and she was even able to return to practicing kendo at her high school's kendo club. Miku went far as a swordsman and helped her school win three kendo championships in a row, but despite all her success she felt unfulfilled. When her father passed away due to heart complications, Miku didn't seem all that sad. In fact, she hadn't cried or grieved a single time. Not even when her home was taken from her, and not even when her mom died, up until an unfortunate thug attempted to mug her. Something inside of her snapped. It was as if all the rage and emotion she had kept inside came out at once. As the thug laid motionless on the ground, Miku felt something she had never felt before. She felt fulfilled. It was if punishing this crook was the solution to that emptiness inside her. After that she took it up on herself to scour the most dangerous streets at night in search of more thugs to punish. If they didn't fear her yet, they would soon. Story Black Bullet Saga What started out as a normal day after school ended up to be a fight for her life. During her walk home from school, Shigure happened up on two mysterious strangers; Ace Thunderfist and Xilas. Suspecting that they might be members of the Black Bullets, Shigure followed them to a warehouse only to find out that they weren't in fact gang members but expert martial artists who were striving to reclaim Ace's stolen scooter. During the skirmish Shigure seemed to be completely terrified and scared to act. After spending a few moments observing how brave Ace and Xilas were, she quietly convinced herself that if they were capable of fighting armed men, then so could she thus filling her with enough confidence to join the fray and assist her new found allies. Later in the skirmish, Black Bullet superiors; Gustavo Loffredo and Kirisaki Reiji step into the battle to take care of the intruders themselves, but thankfully reinforcements of their own consisting of Raven Havok, Ozlen, Chiaotzu and Max Banders overheard the battle from outside and offered their assistance. While the rest of the group teamed up to defeat Loffredo, Shigure and Ace joined together to take down Reiji. The battle seemed to go in there favor for a while until Azuma crashed through the window on Ace's stolen scooter and surprise him with a punch in the face. The battle appeared to turn in the enemy's favor but Shigure and Ace held their own long enough for their allies to defeat Loffredo which lead to Reiji and Azuma's hasty retreat. West City Capades Coming. Abilities Ancient Protection A purple barrier of ki surrounds Shigure and protects her from damage. She can also use this skill on an ally in order to shield them from damage. Dance of the Snow Woman As Shigure gets more and more serious her body starts to output excessive cold energy which steadily freezes the environment around her. She has learned to use this ability to her advantage in order to change the environment to fit her needs. Ice Needls Miku becomes engulfed in an icy blue aura, and manipulates the temperature around her as she summons water vapor from the air. Through this she is able to create sharp needles out of ice. Causes a bleed effect when it connects. Ice Pike Shigure concentrates ki into a single point of her body (or weapon) and throws it at a spot of her choosing. Wherever the ki strikes a large sharp ice pike emerges as if it's erupting from the ground. Shigure can alter the angle of the pike as she pleases, so it doesn't always stand straight up. Ice Surfing Shigure is able to manipulate ice around her in order to increase her maneuverability. This allows her to basically 'fly' or platform jump from ice blocks or 'waves' she creates. Snow Dance Shigure forms two katanas out of ice and slashes at her opponent with them. A successful hit freezes her opponent. This move is difficult to dodge. Relationships * Ace Thunderfist - Shigure met him on her way home from school one day. At first she thought he was a member of the Black Bullets but after following him she found out that he was merely trying to get his scooter back from the very gang she was accusing him of being involved with. The two have been through a lot together which has lead to Shigure to develop feelings for him. She has yet to admit to them but she seems to get dangerously jealous when other women are around him. * Aiden - Aiden is one of the few who came to Shigure's rescue when she was ambushed by a small army of demons during the Liberation of West City. Her impression of him suggests that he lacks experience but he has the heart of a great warrior. * Azuma Shikibu - Shigure has an aggressive disliking towards Azuma due to his actions in the West City invasion. She had originally planned to kill him the next time she saw him but his recent actions has left her opinion of him on the fence. * Chiaotzu - Shigure does not know Chiaotzu that well but she seems to be on friendly terms with him despite having to battle him over possession of Nethermourn. Deep down inside she finds him extremely adorable and desires nothing more than to go into a femine fit of "d'aaw", but her pride as a warrior will not allow her to do so. * Darkus - Shigure doesn't know much about Darkus other than the fact that he is a friend of Ace's. Based on her first impersonation she doesn't seem to like him very much due to his monotone personality, but if he's a friend of the man she aspires to claim as hers, then maybe he isn't all that bad. * Kirena - Shigure does not like the idea of other women around Ace, and because of this she views Kirena as a obstacle that stands between her and her goal to claim Ace's heart as her own. Due to Nethermourn's growing corruption there's no telling how far Shigure is willing to go to get rid of any possible competition. * Kirisaki Reiji - Reiji and Shigure have fought on multiple occassions. During their second fight Reiji defeated her and destroyed her wooden sword and gave her a real one in exchange. Because of her defeat at his hands she has strived to grow stronger in order to defeat Reiji herself. She currently has no idea that he was killed fighting Ace and probably won't react well to the news. * Lady Davenport - Shigure respects Davenport as much as she respects Ace. She views Davenport as an older sister figure despite their previous aggressions towards one another. She was absolutely devestated when she found Davenport's presumed-to-be dead body. * Lilith - Shigure took her first notice of Lilith when she came to assist in the evacuation of citizens that had remained in West City long after the Red Ribbon Army had occupied it. Lilith appeared to recognize Shigure and even threatened her, but Shigure paid the girl no mind and ignored her completely. * Rain - Another warrior that came to Shigure's aid when she was ambushed by demons. She did not get a chance to speak with him but he seems to be overly confident based on her first impression. * Zerori - Shigure met Zerori briefly during the evacuation of West City. The two spoke very briefly so Shigure was unable to get much of an impression of her. Category:Characters Category:Galactic Alliance Category:Human Category:Guardian